Justify the Ends
by fififolle
Summary: Beckett’s interview for joining the team.


**Author: Fififolle**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun or something, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:** none I guess

**A/N:** Carson: Cuddly, creepy, or both, you choose. Written for Dr Dredd who is making us all think hard this season. Also, go and read 'Time' by Purpleyin, which probably sparked this off a bit, too.

**Summary:** Beckett's interview for joining the team.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir picked up the telephone. "Elizabeth Weir speaking." 

"_Dr Weir? General O'Neill here."_

"General. What can I do for you?"

_"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd call to say hi. See how plans are going for the outpost."_

"Extremely well. I've recruited most of the scientists. Medical staff interviews next week."

_"Yes. Good. I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. Mind if I sit in on the CMO panel?"_

"Oh. Not at all, I mean, I'm sure you have better…"

_"Weir. I want to be there."_

"Right. Of course, General. I'll send the files down first thing."

_"You do that. See you next week."_

Elizabeth put the 'phone down and frowned. Strange. She hadn't expected that one. She mentally shrugged and began making the necessary arrangements to include O'Neill in the selection process for her Chief Medical Officer.

0o0o0

Elizabeth introduced General O'Neill to the USAF Deputy Medical Director who was to be the third member of the interview panel that day. Introductions over, she got down to business.

"The first candidate is waiting, and we have two more scheduled for after lunch."

O'Neill nodded, "Fine. Great. Let's get on with it."

During that first interview, Elizabeth kept glancing at the papers in front of the General. He was not filling in scores or circling the options as she was. His doodles of stick men and explosions were interesting to say the least, but she did not think they were going to help the proceedings any. O'Neill made a vague comment now and then but she couldn't help but wonder why he was here at all.

Over lunch, Elizabeth did not press the General to justify his presence, but instead used the opportunity to ask for more funding and manpower. O'Neill was charming and non-committal.

As they prepared to meet the second candidate, Elizabeth noticed the not subtle change in the interest of O'Neill. He was alive now. He flashed her a grin as she reached for the intercom button to get Number Two sent in.

"I have a good feeling about this one!"

She forced a smile back. "Good. I'm pleased."

O'Neill still wasn't using the regulation forms as they moved through the set questions, but he was clearly paying attention to every word Dr Carson Beckett said. Elizabeth found the Scottish doctor to have a winning smile and she was intrigued by his broad, lilting accent. The Deputy Medical Director was impressed by Beckett's replies, and answered his intelligent questions about the expedition.

As the interview drew to a close, General O'Neill leaned forward and took command. "Dr Beckett. I'd like you to just clear one thing up for me. There is an…incident…in your records. I'd like to hear your side of it." O'Neill drew a small piece of paper from the file in front of him. "It occurred in…1995…you were at the Aerospace Medical Division at Brooks, Texas."

Weir noticed Beckett pale considerably, his jaw muscles losing their composure.

"Reprimanded for breach of facility protocol pertaining to Controlled Substances. Would you care to comment, Dr Beckett?" O'Neill smiled pleasantly.

Elizabeth was stunned. She had been through all the files with a fine toothcomb, hadn't she? She'd never seen that paper before. It was a very small piece of paper…

Beckett cleared his throat, and Elizabeth thought he looked almost angry.

"Look, that was a long time ago, and totally unwarranted. We were working on a new analgesic; we'd had an unexpected breakthrough. The tissue sample was already prepared, I needed that diamorphine in the next twenty minutes or a whole day would have been wasted. That staff pharmacist should have been there. He could have been hours; the CO had called him to a meeting. All he had to do was countersign the register when he got back. But no, the bloody pedant got all uppity, ranting about witnessed supply, double signatures, sticking to protocol. We did a good job on that project, that bloody idiot ruined my record for no good reason!"

O'Neill nodded understandingly. "It says here that although no criminal offence was actually committed, breach of facility protocol calls for such an incident to be recorded. Just a load of paperwork, eh, Beckett?" O'Neill smiled beguilingly. "I feel the same way myself, often. It's no matter, really, is it?" he turned to the Deputy Medical Director who was also smiling and nodding.

"No matter."

Beckett looked visibly relieved. Elizabeth remained perplexed, but stayed silent, realising there was something going on here she didn't quite fathom.

O'Neill stood up. "Dr Beckett, perhaps you would be so kind as to step outside for a moment, thank you." The General himself accompanied Beckett to the door, but then stepped out with the Scot into the corridor.

The door shut behind them, and O'Neill verbally pinned Beckett to the wall as he stood in close. "Listen to me, Beckett. This expedition needs a CMO who's going to watch backs. They don't want a bunch of clinical governance mumbo jumbo holding stuff up. I think you're just the man for the job. Do you hear what I'm saying?" he growled.

Beckett looked the General in the eye steadily. "Loud and clear, General. Loud and clear. Don't worry, I get a job done, no messing. But I tell you this for nothing, I won't be bullied."

O'Neill straightened up, grinning. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other." He turned and swept back into the interview room.

O'Neill made his announcement. "Dr Weir. I like him. Beckett's your man. I'll be off, then."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "I agree, he seems well suited. But…what about the other candidate? What about the reprimand?"

"Weir. Take Beckett." The General left the room.

Elizabeth and the Director stared at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we take Beckett." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

- 

A/N: Sorry, Carson. BTW I am a pedantic pharmacist.


End file.
